Those skilled in the art recognize the limitations of previous models of this type of table games since the paddles of the previous art had limited right and left movements, this resulted in continuous jarring of the player's arms.
Moreover, previous models of this type of table game easily sustained damage from the continuous pounding from the paddle assembly member against the side walls.
Moreover, the “no hitting the side walls” innovation herein presented prevents having to add hundreds of pounds of weight to the table game of the previous art to prevent it from substantial movement on the floor while in play due to the pounding from the paddle assembly member against the side walls.
Moreover, another substantial benefit of the lateral openings of the present invention, allows the paddles members to significantly protrude past the side walls. This benefit is that when the ball is at the side rail positions the hit from the paddle is not longer the predictable straight line shot of the previous art. The ability to protrude from the side rail allows different angles to be achieved for the return of the ball to the opponent. While playing the model of the previous art, players spent considerable amount of time “digging” out the ball from the side rail so their shots are not predictable.
Moreover, previous models of this table game were limited in the length of the playing area since they were constructed of one piece. This allowed the ball to be faster than the eye, limiting the art of playing the game.
Moreover, the ball racking system of previous art require racking of the balls one by one, which in a game of forty two points is extremely time consuming and tedious.
Moreover, the table game of the previous art describes a “parabolic fix incline apex” that slows down the ball return to the player after bouncing to the middle of the playing surface.
The new and novel design presented herein over the prior art consist of several new elements which bring substantial improvement to; the playability of the game, the no jarring of the players, manufacturing of the table game, the prevention of damaging the table game, the assembly of the table game and other miscellaneous such as shipping, packaging, lower cost and easier handling.
It is important to know that the models of the previous art consist of an awkward, difficult to play and to manufacture games.